marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Quill (Earth-416274)
Peter Jason Quill is a half-human, half-Asgardian who was abducted from Earth by the Yondu Ravager Clan in 1997. After his abduction, he began building fame as the legendary outlaw Star-Lord. In 2012, he decided to leave the Ravagers and operate individually, Following his arrest, he forged an uneasy alliance with fellow inmates Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot, and formed the Guardians of the Galaxy team with them a short while later in order to stop Ronan the Accuser from destroying Xandar. Personality Peter Quill was abducted from Earth by the thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers. Their leader, Yondu Udonta raised Quill and showed him how to survive in deep space. Yondu also taught Quill how to be the perfect thief. Peter Quill is naturally upbeat and sarcastic and is known for looking on the bright side. It seems that his 1980s pop culture-laden references his life on Earth. He is also very protective of his Sony Walkman that was given to him by his mother. This was shown numerous times when he attempted to assault a prison guard who took it, and when during the prison break, when Quill made his way back into the prison just to retrieve the device. Before joining the Guardians, Quill lived in the ways of an average criminal and thug, going so far as killing Korath's men and attempting to kill Korath himself when they seemingly threatened his well being as they were arresting him for interrogation by Ronan. Although, he only attacked them when he was aware that he could get the drop on them and win, as well as when he knew that he could not convince them to let him go. However, he merely stunned and knocked out the guards on the Kyln with his Quad Blasters instead of using lethal force, which shows that he only would kill to defend himself or in battles with foes that are outside the law, such as Ronan and Korath's men. He is very conscientious of his physical weaknesses, which prevents him from acting impulsive as he is always aware of the dangers of his actions, especially in combat. Quill has shown he can be heroic; he was unwilling to watch Gamora die in space, so he exited his pod giving Gamora his mask, saving her life, nearly at the cost of his own. He was also the one who brought the Guardians together to save Xandar, showcasing his leadership qualities and a certain amount of charisma, since all the members were well-known outlaws. Quill can create inventive, and often extremely unorthodox, solutions to problems on the fly. His confrontation with Ronan the Accuser is an example of this, distracting him long enough for Rocket and Drax to put the Enforcer back together to destroy Ronan. Due to being raised as a child by aliens, having possibly not learned just how weak humans are compared to other beings, he never suspected that he was half alien himself and assumed his inhuman resilience to be normal for any creature. Powers and Abilities Powers Hybrid Physiology: Peter is a human and Asgardian hybrid, providing various advantages over other humans. *'Superhuman Strength:' Due to his Asgardian heritage he has superhuman strength. *'Superhuman Stamina:' His musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. m. *'Dense Tissue:' Due to his Asgardian heritage his bodily tissues have about 3 times the density of the bodily tissues of a human. *'Invulnerability:' Peter is uniquely indestructible, even among his relatives and other Asgardians. He has proven impervious to nearly every known form of attack or force. He can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressures without sustaining injury. *'Extended Longevity:' Due to his Asgardian heritage he ages much slower then an average person. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If he is injured, his Asgardian metabolism enables him to repair damages tissue much faster and much more extensively than a human being. However, he can't regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. Abilities *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Quill is an expert in close-quarters combat. He was able to hold his own against Gamora, an assassin trained by Thanos. He uses his two blasters as melee weapons to strike and knock his foes unconscious with a hard strike to the head. He was able to take down multiple Nova Corps, Kyln, and Sakaaran soldiers by striking them with the blasters. *'Expert Thief:' Raised by the Ravagers, Quill mastered the art of thievery and evasion. Though Star-Lord had a criminal record, thievery was not one of the charges, though Rhomann Dey picked him up for petty theft. *'Expert Marksman:' Quill is well-versed in the use of weapons from all over the galaxy, but he prefers using his own Quad Blasters, which he is shown to be skilled with. He also handled a Kyln Guard's rifle, a weapon he was not believed to have even seen before, and easily shot and destroyed a drone with it. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Quill is highly athletic and has high level dexterity, reflexes, and coordination, which notably allows him to do parkour and free running. His extreme reflexes allowed him to effortlessly catch a small lunging creature trying to bite him while he was wearing head phones and seemingly distracted by his music. He was able to leap several feet across a chasm, perform a combat roll while sliding along his ship directly into the cockpit. *'Master Pilot:' Quill is an accomplished starship pilot. He has used this skill to escape Korath and his men on Morag. *'Multilingual:' After spending an amount of time with Groot, Quill has learnt to understand what Groot is saying, despite only hearing "I am Groot". It is possible that this is in fact not a power but more a note to how long/well they know each other. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Helmet:' Quill wears a helmet that shows threats on HUD and has internal comm systems. The helmet allows him to breathe in the vacuum of space. When he presses the button on the side of his head, a light blue energy wraps around his face and the back of his head, and becomes the helmet. *'Jet Boot Attachments:' Quill has jets that he attaches to his boots to make jet boots, while he activates them with buttons on his leg. The jet attachments can rotate in any direction and can be used to propel him through the air at great speed, though they do not allow for sustained flight and only allow him to jump and briefly float for several feet. They can also be used in flying in deep space due to the lack of gravity and weight removing the limitations they experience in environments of normal gravity. Quill improvised the technology as weapons by attaching one of them on a hostile and activated them, which sent the target flying backwards. *'Translator Implant:' Star-Lord has a translator implanted in his neck that helps him understand many of the languages of almost every known species in the universe. *'Star-Lord Uniform:' The uniform protects Quill from the effects of absolute zero temperature of deep space as well as its vacuum. *'Aero-Rigs:' Peter uses one of Rocket Raccoon's jet-pack like devices to seemlessly fly through the air, giving him great mobility in combat. Unlike his jet boot, Aero-Rig allows Quill sustained flight to any altitude. *'Holographic Map:' Part of his arsenal and tools is a holographic device given him by the Broker able to project and Holographic Map on the planet Morag of the size of a foot ball field and projects what was there before, even people moving around. Quill scanned the ruined temple area of Morag and could identify the creatures and people living their before. It could also highlight a certain area red to show Star Lord where it detects a certain object. This is how Quill knew to go up the temple stairs to find the Orb. *'Sony TPS-L2 Walkman Headset:' Quill is very protective of his Sony Walkman; when deprived of it in prison, he challenged a guard for its return, but was electrocuted in response. He received it from his mother, along with two mix tapes containing several songs from the 60's all the way through to the 80's. Unfortunately, this Walkman was destroyed by Ego after revealing to Peter that he put the tumor inside Meredith Quill's head. **'Awesome Mix Vol. 1:' Meredith Quill put together a mixtape named Awesome Mix Vol. 1 so that her son could listen to songs she used to listen to when she was growing up. **'Awesome Mix Vol. 2:' When Meredith was dying from cancer and gave her son a second mixtape as a gift, as moments before she died. However, Quill never opened his gift and kept the tape as one of the few mementos from Earth. After he and the other Guardians of the Galaxy members saved Xandar from Ronan, he finally opened his mother's gift. *'Troll doll:' A type of plastic doll with furry up-combed hair, depicting a troll. Quill use it as a memento from Earth. *'ALF Trading Cards' *'Garbage Pail Kids Trading Cards' *'Puffy Stickers:' An assortmet of ALF Puffy Stickers was used all over Peter's Milano, sticking towards his cassette deck. *'Scratch and Sniff Stickers:' Peter had a few stickers that were sticking onto his cassette deck, these stickers are made so that when scratched, they release an scent. This scent is normally related to the image displayed. Transportation *'Milano:' Main Guardians of the Galaxy ship. Weapons *'Hadron Enforcer:' Designed and built by Rocket Raccoon, the Enforcer shoots a concentrated bolt of nuclear explosive force that only detonates on its target. The mass and size of the target determine how large the explosion will be. Rocket claimed it could destroy a moon. He briefly handled the weapon in the Guardians plan to kill Ronan the Accuser, but has not held it since. *'Quad Blasters:' Quill carries dual direct energy weapons in the form of handguns. They each have two triggers for the index and middle finger for the top and bottom barrel respectively, with the bottom barrel shooting lightning and the top barrel shooting fiery bolts or blasts. While the fire-like blast on the top barrel is lethal, killing its live targets on impact and even sends the target flying backwards with great force, the bottom barrel produces streaks of non lethal electricity to electrocute its targets and incapacitate them. He has used his two blasters as melee weapons in the past to strike and knock out his foes, specifically Kyln Guards, with a strike to the head. He was even shown striking enemies with the barrels while shooting the lethal setting, which allowed him to hit harder and harm stronger opponents. *'Energy Bolas:' A hi-tech version of an ancient throwing weapon made of weights on the ends of an interconnected energy cord, designed to capture targets by entangling their legs. During the Attack on Peter Quill, Star-Lord used these Bolas to try and subdue Gamora, although she quickly escaped. *'Plasma Sphere:' One of Peter Quills gadgetry and weapons is a glass like ball that much like a glowstick, lit up when shook. It was dangerous when shattered, as it could ensnare and disintegrate living creatures in a cloud of its released plasma, though it quickly diminishes. *'Gravity Mine:' A device that could exert greater amounts of the force of gravity on a designated object and gravitate it towards itself was in Quills possession. It can generate gravity as powerful as a planet and pull something to itself as if the object were in a planets orbit. If it is not programmed to pull a certain object while active, it will pull everything in a 1 foot radius towards itself at great speed. Trivia *Born March 1, 1987. Behind the Scenes *Peter Quill is voiced by Chris Cox. External Links * * Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Ravagers members Category:Public Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Asgardians Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Adventurers Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 2" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Invulnerability Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Regenerative Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Fencing Category:Human/Asgardian Hybrids Category:Quill Family Category:Leaders Category:Weapons Expert Category:Shooting Category:Thieves Category:Strategist Category:Astronauts Category:Martial Arts